Use of wireless endpoint devices for accessing computer data networks has recently increased dramatically. These wireless endpoint devices, or more simply “wireless devices,” provide a platform for both cellular phone calls and cellular-based access to computer data services. For example, a typical cellular radio access network is a collection of cells that each includes at least one base station capable of transmitting and relaying signals to subscribers' wireless devices. A “cell” generally denotes a distinct area of a mobile network that utilizes a particular frequency or range of frequencies for transmission of data. A typical base station is a tower to which are affixed a number of antennas that transmit and receive the data over the particular frequency. Wireless devices, such as cellular or mobile phones, smart phones, camera phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers, may initiate or otherwise transmit a signal at the designated frequency to the base station to initiate a call or data session and begin transmitting data.
Mobile service provider networks convert cellular signals, e.g., Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) signals, Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) signals or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) signals, received at a base station from wireless devices into Internet protocol (IP) packets for transmission within packet-based networks. A number of standards have been proposed to facilitate this conversion and transmission of cellular signals to IP packets, such as a general packet radio service (GPRS) standardized by the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) Association, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) architecture, an evolution of UMTS referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE), mobile IP standardized by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), as well as other standards proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GGP/2) and the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) forum.
A typical 3GPP mobile service provider network, also “mobile network” or “cellular network,” includes a core packet-switched network, a transport network, and one or more radio access networks. The core packet-switched network for the mobile network establishes logical connections, known as bearers, among the many service nodes on a path between a wireless device, attached to one of the radio access networks, and a packet data network (PDN). The service nodes then utilize the bearers to transport subscriber data traffic exchanged between the wireless device and the PDN, which may include, for example, the Internet, an enterprise intranet, a layer 3 VPN, and a service provider's private network. Various PDNs provide a variety of packet-based data services to wireless devices to enable the wireless devices to exchange subscriber data with application or other servers of the PDNs. The increasing number of services available to an increasing number of mobile subscriber devices pressures available mobile network resources.
A mobile network gateway or simply “mobile gateway” is a service node of the mobile service provider network that operates as a gateway to the PDNs and functions as the anchor point for wireless device mobility. The mobile gateway applies policy and charging rules to subscriber data traffic between the PDNs and wireless devices to perform charging functionality and manage service connections to ensure an efficient utilization of core, transport, and radio network resources. Different services, such as Internet, E-mail, voice, and multimedia, have different quality of service (QoS) requirements that, moreover, may vary by subscriber.
The ubiquitous use of wireless devices and the ever-increasing desire by subscribers for fast network access has presented many challenges. For example, the ubiquitous use of cellular wireless devices have placed a high demand for data services over the service provider's mobile network, often straining the mobile network and resulting in delayed or lost data communications. Some wireless devices however, in addition to supporting connections to a PDN via a radio interface to the cellular mobile network, also (or in many cases alternatively) support wireless capabilities to exchange data by a wireless local area network access (WLAN) network that is separate from the cellular network of the mobile service provider. For example, many wireless devices include a WLAN interface that provides data service when in the presence of a Wi-Fi “hotspot” or other WLAN access point (AP), including Wi-Fi Access Points. Other examples of such wireless capabilities may include Bluetooth or Near Field Communication (NFC). When in the presence of a WLAN access network, a mobile subscriber may transition the data services of the wireless to the WLAN so as to accelerate data transmissions, reduce costs, and avoid any delays associated with the mobile service provider network. A wireless access gateway for the WLAN access network, such as a WLAN access gateway, may provide network access to the cellular mobile network by an interface with the mobile gateway.